rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia Astaroth
The Astaroth twins are both descendants of Astaroth, of the Deadly Trinity. They were born through an infernal ritual, conducted by the Infernal Cult, using an elvish woman as sacrifice. They learned of their origins later in life. Lilith became a Kenpachi and Olivia became a Psionic. They took a side job as demon hunters, but had a much bigger goal in mind. They want to confront Astaroth. They later joined the group in hopes of finding a clearer path to Astaroth, but are still unable to find a way to him. They hunt higher ranking demons in hopes of finding their evil ancestor. Maybe even kill him. They have their comrades well being in mind, but they also stay true to their goals. In Neverwinter there is another chance at getting closer to finding Astaroth. In the Crack on Neverwinters surface. There is a rumor, that demons can pass through it, into a different dimension known as “Limbo”. It is a reflection of the Human dimension, but demons lurk the streets. There is a high ranking officer in the Neverwinter of this dimension. His name is Alastor. Astaroth Astaroth was a demon lord who is now a vestige. He was known by the title of Diabolus for his ability to infiltrate the ranks of the devils, and was worshiped by mortals for his prophetic abilities. Astaroth was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983).1 Other than Gargauth, who uses his name, there is another being, who is also a vestige, who goes by the name of Astaroth. This Astaroth was a fallen celestial. Green Ronin's Armies of the Abyss has its own non-canonic take on Astaroth the demon prince. He appears as a beautiful angelic human with white feathered wings, golden hair, and rides a dragon and has a viper wrapped around one arm. He is said to rule a layer of the Abyss called the Terminal Archives, which is an infinite library. It is said that the coming of end of the multiverse is signaled by Astaroth burning every book from his library. Alastor Once a human essence on a plane that consumed the essence of existence and caused other planes to diminish, Alastor fought to balance the planes so that no more of the essence that made all things would be consumed by his original plane and the Void than was replenished in the planes. He lives within his chosen hero until their death and then moves on to a new hero. Traveling where ever they are needed most. Dogma Balance of existence. Even Alastor consumed enough essence to become a less deity, but it was only what he had to in order to battle for the good of all existence and never too much at once. Destruction of those that seek to destroy this balance, by any means or material that are still in existence, is what he encourages. Buildings may smash to rubble and men may die, but the reminder of their existence has not been comsumed. Clergy and Temples He has a few hidden temples scattered on planes that overlook the material planes yet are unseen by most known means. Clergy are those that see this hidden battle and fight for balance.